Opposites Attract!
by XxcloudsgirlxX
Summary: Whaddya get when you mix a Pyro with an Emo? TOTAL CHAOS! Will these two total opposites ever learn to love? AkuRoku. Yaoi. Rated for language and mature events.
1. Dance, Dance

Opposites Attract!

Chapter 1

Dance, Dance

"_I'm two quarters and a heart down._

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds._

_These words are all I have so I write them._

_I need them just to get by."_

x.R.o.x.a.s.x

It was cold. The rain outside my window had been falling for about an hour now. Hopefully it'd die down soon; I'm starting to feel more Emo than usual…

I suddenly heard a loud 'thud' and a groan. My roommate, Axel, probably fell off his bed…

Again.

He and I lived in this small house my wealthy parents bought for me. We met in the twelfth grade, and after school went out, he asked if he could be my roommate, since he had nowhere else to go.

And, of course, my parents made me say 'yes', even though I didn't want to share my house with someone I barely knew…

What? Oh, right. My name is Roxas. I'm seventeen years old, and Axel is eighteen. I'm kind of on the short side, while Axel's kind of on the skinny, almost anorexic side…

My parents are Cloud and Tifa. I have two siblings: a brother named Sora and a sister named Namine'.

Sora was eighteen and Namine was sixteen.

And I, of course, was the middle child. The most neglected one in the family…

I got up out of my bed to check on Axel.

When I stepped into his room, he was face first on the floor.

I let out a laugh.

"Is Axel in love with the floor?" I asked teasingly.

Axel looked up at me and smirked.

"Yes, would you mind leaving us alone?" he answered sarcastically.

Oh, he's good.

"Kairi's inviting us over to her house for some kind of get-together," he said, getting up.

"Who's coming?" I asked.

Axel slipped on a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt with the 'Element' symbol on it in blood red.

"Y'know, the usual gang," he said, walking past me. I followed him into the kitchen.

"Sora'll be there with Riku, Namine', Larxene, Demyx, Yuffie, Aerith, and Kairi, of course," he listed the names and reached for a can of Red Bull.

"What about Zexion and Marluxia?" I asked, not really caring if they showed up or not.

"Zexion is on vacation in California," he said, taking a sip.

"Then why isn't Marluxia coming? He _is _Kairi's brother!"

Axel chuckled and handed me the can. I hesitantly took it.

"He's older than all of us, remember? He moved out yesterday," he said knowingly, "A twenty-year-old with a well-paying job _should _have their own place by now."

I didn't say anything.

"So, when's all this happening?" I asked, and began to guzzle down the drink.

"This Sat.," he answered.

I handed him the empty can and walked to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said over my shoulder, then shut and locked the door.

-------------------------------

x.A.x.e.l.x

I watched as Roxas walked into the bathroom.

I turned around and picked up a plate of cookies that were sitting on the counter.

Eww…oatmeal raisin…

I put the plate back down and plopped myself on the couch.

I picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels.

"Hey, 'Jackass' season 2!" I said happily and began to watch.

In about a half hour, Roxas came out of the bathroom.

A cloud of steam escaped the room as he opened the door.

"Yo," I said casually.

He eyed me, and then crossed his arms.

I had been laying out on the couch, and didn't really feel like moving so he could have a seat.

"Can you move please?" he asked, sounding rather annoyed.

I sat my back up against the armrest and changed the channel.

"Hmmm…nope. I don't think I will," I said, waiting for his reaction.

It was so fun to get under his skin, y'know?

No, I don't have anything better to do with my life.

Roxas stomped his foot and pouted.

He looks so cute when he's pissed!

"Axel!!" he whined.

I then grabbed his wrist and pulled him down on top of me.

Our faces were close and level with each other's.

I leaned in and kissed him.

I honestly have no idea what made me do that.

Part of me really wanted to, and the other part just wanted to be an ass and see his reaction.

So, I went with both of them.

I expected Roxas to push me away and yell, "what the hell is wrong with you?! Are you _on _something?!" or maybe shove me off the couch and chuck the remote at my forehead, but he didn't. He kissed back.

And I bet he'll deny it afterwards.

I slowly pulled away and met his gaze.

He then backed away a bit and pushed my legs off the couch.

"Never, and I mean _NEVER _do that to me again!!" Roxas said as he turned red as a tomato.

He snatched the remote from me and angrily changed the channel.

I smirked and turned my attention towards the T.V.

This is going to be fun…

-------------------------------------------

**CloudsGirl: ****Wow! I actually think I'm going to finish this fanfic for once! XD**

**I actually think this fic is decent, for once. I'm going to be naming my chapters after songs, if you haven't noticed yet. ; **

**So it's (obviously) about my favorite anime couple, Axel and Roxas.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please review!! **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters at all. This fiction is simply fan-made for your enjoyment! 3**


	2. My Dirty Little Secret

**Opposites Attract!**

Chapter 2

My dirty little secret

"_I'll keep you my dirty little secret._

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret._

_Hope that you can keep it._

_My dirty little secret._

_Who has to know?"_

x.R.o.x.a.s.x

What happened yesterday, I don't even want to _think _about anymore!

What makes that red-headed sonuvva bitch think he can just kiss me whenever he wanted to?!

Well he can't! So he better not do it again!

And don't say I'm a basket case or else!!

But to tell you the truth, I didn't mind all that much…

Something in me felt good when he kissed me.

I sort of felt…whole.

Wait--what am I saying?!

I'm _really_ starting to scare myself…

Axel opened my bedroom door and stepped inside.

I had been lying down with my hands behind my head and staring at the ceiling.

He walked over and sat down on the bed next to me, and I sat up against the wall.

"Yo," he said.

Let's see, what could he be up to this time?

I studied him, trying to figure out his next plan of attack…

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head. "What do you want?" I asked, sounding rather rude.

Axel looked down. "Well, I _wanted _to apologize, but if apologizing is such a crime--" he started, but I interrupted.

"It's alright, Axel. I really don't mind,"

Whoa, where did that come from?

Axel's serious expression quickly formed into a smile. My eye started to twitch.

"Wait--no! I meant to say--" I tried covering up for what I said, but Axel interrupted.

"No! I heard what you said!" he said, grinning.

I closed my eyes and shook my head vigorously.

All of a sudden, Axel was leaning over me, our faces so close to each other that the tips of our noses were touching.

I can't believe this is happening to me--again!!

He leaned in and touched the rim of my upper lip with his tongue

I closed my eyes, hoping this would all be over soon.

Okay, so a regular kiss turned into a French kiss, and then that got a bit out of hand…

He ran his fingertips down my neck and kissed my collarbone.

I quickly pushed him away.

"Axel, please…" I said, his expression quickly saddening.

I honestly felt bad for doing this to him. I know he's probably only doing this for kicks, but I feel, deep down, that he really does like me.

And no matter how much I want to resist it, I like him too.

But there is no way in _hell _I am going to let him know _that…_

"Roxas, do you hate me?" Axel asked.

I can tell he was really upset.

I didn't like feeling like this; I feel like I've hurt his feelings…

And I know I have.

I turned away from him and looked down.

"Axel, I don't hate you. I just don't like you like _that_…" I finally answered him.

Lying to him hurt more than anything.

Axel laughed, his voice weak and quiet, the sound of it making it hurt even more.

Okay, I know you think I'm this jackass that doesn't give a fuck about other people's feelings, but its not true! I do!

I DO DAMMIT!

Axel turned around and began to walk out of the room.

I watched him leave, feeling the worst thing you can possibly feel--guilt.

I know that this'll be hanging over my head for a while…

------------------------------

x.A.x.e.l.x

Y'know something? Roxas is the fuckiest little shit _EVER!_

That, and he is the worst liar in the world. You can _easily _tell that he's not telling you the truth. He has GUILT written all over his face!

HA!

I walked to my bed and lied down. It was only 10pm, but what's going to bed a little early gonna hurt?

--------

I couldn't sleep AT ALL, and I had a feeling Roxas couldn't either.

I felt so weird about the little 'incident' that had happened earlier; I've been thinking about it for hours now...

Part of me wanted to get up and see what Roxas was doing, or whether he was awake or not.

So, I did.

I got up out of my bed at around 1am and crept out, as if someone besides Roxas could possibly be woken up.

I quietly walked up to Roxas' bedroom door, and pressed my ear against it.

I tried listening for some sign of sleep, but heard nothing.

I slowly opened the door. "Roxas?" I said quietly as I stepped in the room.

I saw a small lump under the covers.

I walked up to the bed and pulled back the covers.

What I saw was not Roxas; just a few pillows.

My jaw dropped.

He _LEFT?!_

I started panicking. Where could he have gone?

I looked over at his nightstand and noticed that his cellphone was still there.

It was obvious that he didn't want me to find him, or call him with questions about where and why he left.

I ran to my room and quickly slipped on a pair of jeans and a shirt.

I put my cellphone in my pocket, my hands trembling with worry.

I quickly darted out the door and ran down the sidewalk.

---------------------------------------------------

**CloudsGirl: ****Yay! Chap.2!**

**This one, I think, is a bit better than the last one.**

**I also think this chapter is a bit longer.**

**So anywaysm chapter 3 is on the way!**

**Please be nice and review! **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters at all. This fiction is simply fan-made for your enjoyment! 3**


	3. My Paper Heart

**Opposites Attract!**

Chapter 3

My Paper Heart

_"Please just don't play with me._

_My paper heart will bleed._

_This wait for destiny won't do._

_Be with me, please. I beseech you._

_Simple things that make you run away._

_Catch you if I can."_

x.A.x.e.l.x

I darted down the street as fast as I could.

Who in the fucking hell does that asshole think he is?! He can't just run away like that! The little shit...

I began to slow my pace as I felt myself run out of breath.

I was about three blocks down now, and I still haven't seen Roxas.

It was beginning to rain now; just my luck, huh?

And, of course, I wasn't wearing anything with a hood.

I ignored the rain and kept walking, constantly looking left and right.

By now, I gave up. I spotted a bench near the edge of the sidewalk and walked up to it.

I sat down and put my head in my hands.

I was so worried about Roxas yet so pissed off at him that my stomach hurt.

"Axel?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I quickly looked up and saw a shorts, blonde-haired boy looking down at me.

"Roxas!!" I said happily, but then I remembered my anger and scowled.

"Roxas, what in the _HELL_ do you think you were foing running away like that, huh?!" I said angrily.

Roxas looked down. "Axel, I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I just wanted to take a walk. I didn't think you'd mind..."

I got up from the bench and hugged his cold, wet body.

More than _anything,_ I was just glad he was okay.

What? I was worried. Blame a guy for caring!

I leaned my head on his, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm just glad you're okay,"

By the time we got home, we were soaked to the skin.

We both looked at eachother in the bathroom mirror, and began to laugh at ourselves.

We did look kinda funny...

----------------

After we'd got into some warm clothes, we both sat on the couch, staring at the floor.

The silence was awkward, so I had to break it by saying something.

"Since we can't sleep, whaddya wanna do?"

Roxas glanced at me, and looked back down.

I stared at him, and waited for an answer.

I then opened my mouth to speak, but he began to talk.

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday," he said.

I stared at him surprisingly, my mouth somewhat agape.

Why was _he _apologizing? It was my fault, not his.

"It wasn't your fault," I answered.

He looked up at me with his gorgeous blue eyes.

I could've molested him right then and there, but I forced --yes, _FORCED_-- myself not to.

"Well, I'm going to try and get some sleep," I said, walking off into my bedroom.

"Axel...?" I heard Roxas say, and turned around.

I felt kinda nervous about what he was going to say, and I don't really know why, either.

We stood there staring at eachother for at least five minutes before Roxas said, "Axel...I...I..."

I motioned him to continue, but he shook his head and said, "Nevermind," and looked away.

I raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged.

"G'night!" I stated simply, and walked into my room.

-----------------------------------

x.R.o.x.a.s.x

I was this close, _THIS CLOSE_ to telling Axel I loved him!

But I chickened out!!

I probably made myself look like an idiot, and knowing him, probably made it completely obvious of what I was trying to say...

---------------

That morning was...interesting...

"Axel, stop!!" I said, standing behind one side of the table while Axel stood behind the other.

He decided it might be 'fun' to start chasing me around the table.

"Axel! Stoppit, I'm serious!" I said, stomping my foot like a five year old.

What?! I couldn't help it!!

Axel stopped trying to get to my side of the table and grinned at me.

He then crawled up on the table towards me.

My eyes widened.

I took my chance and made a run for it, but I was too slow.

At that instant, Axel jumped off the table and landed straight on top of me.

"Axel!!" I whined, flinching from the new-found pain in my ribs.

Axel was leaning his elbows on my chest with his head leaning on his hands.

"What's wrong, Roxy-kun?" Axel said, grinning at me all the while.

I growled at the nickname.

Roxy-kun?! SERIOUSLY!!

"Don't call me that!!" I said, and pushed him off of me.

He fell backwards into the table.

I stood over him and glared.

"See, Axel! It's shit like this that makes me really pissed off at you!" I yelled angrily at him.

He looked down and rubbed the back of his head. He flinched and checked his hand for blood.

The back of his head probably really hurt, considering he hit it against the corner of the table. But, I was way too pissed off to care.

I stalked off into my room and slammed the door.

-----------------------------

**CloudsGirl: Wow! Chapter 3?! I'm surprised I've even gotten this far! Anyways, this chapter is long like the last one was, maybe even longer?**

**Well, I'll be ending it at chapter 5! Which means the next one is the semi-final!!**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Please REVIEW!!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters at all. This fiction is simply fan-made for your enjoyment! **


	4. The Reason

**Opposites Attract!**

Chapter 4

The Reason

_"I've found out a reason to show a side of me you didn't know._

_A reason for all that I do._

_And the reason is you."_

x.A.x.e.l.x

You ever get that creepy Emo feeling where it seems like everyone hates you and just wants you to die?

Yeah, I feel like that.

And I was thinking about it too.

Like I was going to drink all this beer and get totally wasted and then commit suicide.

Then I thought that'd be a lame way to die...

So, I just sat up against the wall and stared up at the ceiling.

Is it just me, or is this feeling getting worse?

Maybe it's something I'm doing?

Yeah, yeah, I know. Mr. Obvious...

So then I thought I'd just leave and never come back.

Hey, its less pathetic than my other option.

I walked up to the door and was about to open it when I heard a voice behind me say, "Where are you going?"

I quickly turned around to see Roxas standing there, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Nothing--I mean, nowhere," I studdered.

He crossed his arms and glared at me

I sighed and looked down.

"I'm leaving," I admitted, "You obviously don't want me here."

Roxas' eyes widened.

"L-leaving?!" he said, shockingly.

-------------------------------

x.R.o.x.a.s.x

OMG he can't be leaving!! This is all my fault! I am such a bastard...

"Axel, don't leave!" I said, sounding rather...uh...desperate...

He just stared.

I have this feeling that I'm going to have to tell him the truth...

He turned to the door, and opened it.

"Sorry about everything," he said, and walked out the door.

I stood there and just stared like an idiot.

Was I really going to let him leave?

I saw him standing at the edge of the side walk, waiting for the cars to go by.

I immediatly ran to him the moment he began to walk out into the street.

I held his waist and pulled him back.

"Axel...don't leave..." I said quietly, laying my head on his back.

He just stood there, almost frozen in place.

"Roxas?" he said, turning around, "but I thought you--"

"Axel, please don't leave. I...I love you,"

Well, that wasn't so hard!

Axel stared, his mouth somewhat agape, and then smiled.

"I love you too, Roxas," he said, ruffling my hair.

He then bent down and pressed his cold lips against my warm cheek.

I smiled up at him, and he smiled down at me.

I felt kind of awkward at first, but now I feel much better about getting everything off my chest.

--------------

That next morning was also very...awkward.

Axel and I sat across from eachother at the table, eating our breakfast in complete silence.

"So, anyways," Axel said, making me jump from the sudden noise, "Kairi's party is tomorrow. You _are _coming aren't you?"

I nodded my head and took a gulp of soda. Axel just watched.

After that, things happened kinda fast...

I got up from my seat and was about to walk to my room when Axel turned me around and pinned me against the wall.

I really didn't feel uncomfortable about it this time, but he should seriously warn me before he decides to do a surprise make-out session with me.

I guess then it wouldn't be much of a surprise...

He lightly kissed my lips, then pulled me into his room.

Uh-oh...

-------------------

I quickly woke up and found myself in Axel's bed, his arms tightly wrapped around me.

I managed to squirm free without waking him up, and bent over him and looked at the digital clock on his nighstand.

6:30pm.

I lied back down and turned away from him.

Okay, let's recap.

It was about 12:30 in the afternoon when he pulled me into his room, and I guess we just fell asleep after...uh...everything...

I began feeling kind of awkward as I kept thinking about it, and I could feel myself blush.

I then felt Axel wrap his arms around my waist. I slowly turned around and looked at him.

"Mmmm...ice cream..." he mumbled in his sleep.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to face the wall.

And, of course, I eventually fell asleep.

-----------------------

x.A.x.e.l.x

It was about 12:00 midnight when I woke up. I got up out of bed and pulled the covers over Roxas' bare chest.

After kissing him on the head and pulling on a pair of jeans, I stepped out into the living room and plopped onto the couch.

After about a half hour, Roxas came limping tiredly out of the room.

"Morning, Roxy-kun," I said _COMPLETELY _out of happiness and _NOT _sarcasm...for once.

He rubbed his sleep eyes and stretched.

I couldn't help but laugh.

What?! He looks so cute!!

------------------------------------

**CloudsGirl: And chapter 4 is done!! The next chapter will be the final one in the story. I don't really want to end it so soon, but I know that I'm going to run out of ideas!!**

**If you haven't noticed it yet, this chapter pretty much resulted of almost getting writer's block. -.-;**

**So, anyways**,** hope you enjoy the final chapter! And as always, please review!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN Kingdom Hearts. This fic is simply fan-made for your enjoyment!**


	5. The Last Song

**Opposites Attract!**

Chapter 5

The Last Song

"This may be the last thing I write for long.

Can you hear me smiling as I sing this song for you and you only?

As I leave will you be someone to say goodbye?

As I leave will you be someone to wipe your eye?"

x.A.x.e.l.x

The time quickly eased it's way into 5:30pm; only a half hour before Kairi's party.

I had already showered and got dressed, and was currently waiting for Roxas to get finished.

He finally stepped out of his room and slipped his shoes on.

"Let's go," he stated simply and threw me the car keys.

After I backed out of the driveway and almost hit a telephone pole, we finally reached Kairi's house.

We saw our old friends, most of which we hadn't seen in a while.

And, of course, Marluxia ended up coming anyways. I mean, who doesn't show up at their own sister's party?

Okay so it went like this: Sora and Roxas got drunk, Roxas ended up passing out after eating 50 cookies in one shot while guzzling down beer, Sora was hanging upside-down from the chandelier, and Roxas had probably the worst hangover EVER.

It was midnight now, and everyone was leaving one by one.

I watched as Sora and Riku said their goodbye's and walked out the door.

"Well, it's getting late," I said, getting up from the couch and stretching.

"I think it's starting to rain outside, too," Roxas said, looking at the window.

And, of course, it was raining afterall.

Roxas and I did our best to walk through it, but it was raining pretty hard--almost like a giant waterfall coming down from the sky.

That was rather...uh...poetic...

After it began to get hard to see, Roxas and I darted as fast as we could down the sidewalk and toward our house.

My hands shook and shivered as I fumbled to get the key in the lock.

Finally, I opened the door and Roxas and I darted in, our clothes and hair sopping wet.

I sat down on the floor and leaned against the door.

Roxas sat down next to me and leaned his head against my chest.

I looked down at him, and he looked up at me.

"I'm cold," he said with a pout.

I kissed his ice-cold lips and wrapped my arms around his shivering, wet body.

"I'll warm you up," I said softly.

And with that, he fell asleep.

--------------------------------------

**CloudsGirl: It's finally finished! This is officially the first fanfic I've EVER finished! Hell, it's the first story IN GENERAL I've ever finished!!**

**Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

**And also, depending on how many good reviews there are, I may write another AkuRoku story, maybe longer than this one!**

**Please review, and let me know if I should write another one or not!**

**Special Thanks:**

**My best friends Mari and Marie for support**

**Square-Enix for Axel and Roxas**

**All the lovely reviews and reviewers! **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. This fic is simply fan-made for your enjoyment!**


End file.
